dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:MajiinBoo
=yo!= 20h20min de 15 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) yo2 Então....Como que eu crio essa predefinição =| (assinatura) MajiinBoo (discussão) 21h35min de 24 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)Eu Assinatura colorida? Não fui eu que fiz não, foi um cara que fez pra mim. 02h14min de 25 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) .....Desculpa a demora,^-^ eu só venho na lan house de vez em quando pela falta de tempo...E tu só fez escolher a imagem e disse pra fazer a predefinição? :Escolhe umas imagens e cores aí e eu posso "tentar" fazer pra você, lol. 23h08min de 16 de março de 2016 (UTC) :Lol 2! Bom dei umas olhadas por ai e resolvi que nâo sou tão criativa...se você quiser fazer uma dessas com o Shen Long já tá bom pra mim XD . ()_() Aliás Sanduiche a curto prazo eu só faria umas edições rápidas e pá pou a longo prazo umas predefinições que tenho em mente uns ajustes nas imagens e tal e uma ultima coisa: refazer tudo que eu tinha feito antes no artigo da Androide 18 (que eu gastei tempo em análises do texto em inglês) e pediria pra você trancá-la ,bom dei uma olhada rápida nos históricos e quero perguntar o que foi que aconteceu porque eu não vi nenhum ato de vândalo.E antes de prosseguir em qualquer ato queria pedir uma ¨permissão¨ já que tu és o administrador =D. Aguardo : Eu criei essa: Se quiser outra imagem, manda que eu coloco. Pra você poder usar, vai aqui: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Prefer%C3%AAncias e na "assinatura personalisada", você cola isso: e clica em "eu quero usar wikitexto..", aí clica salvar. Depois, pra usar a assinatura, você digita ~~~~ sempre no fim das mensagens. Isso aí da página da Androide 18, provavelmente fui eu que tirei bem no comecinho quando tinha começado a cuidar da wiki, porque tinha muita coisa fora do padrão, e aí fiquei com preguiça de refazer tudo de novo no padrão certo. Então se você quiser, pode ir fazendo que eu vou colocando no padrão conforme você for fazendo. 02h32min de 8 de maio de 2016 (UTC) Ficou Fodex =D . Você usou as mesmas cores da sua ? Obrigada e desculpe por te dar trabalho.....Bom como eu levo tudo ao pé da letra fiz exatamente isso( o ") mas não deu certo então te copiei XD NA VERDADE eu tava criando na época um novo padrão para os artigos muito longos e que tivesse um personagem alternativo do futuro tipo pra não sobrecarregar a página sabe como é. Mas aí o meu PC explodiu e acabou com os meus planos isso porque eu ia fazer a mesma coisa com o artigo do Vegeta logo que eu terminasse e depois do Shura terminar de editar que eu ficava concertando colocando a box e tal mas ele tirava então eu tinha que ter paciência ,porém agora esse 2017 ou 2018 eu não sei vou acabar voltando de vez para as minhas velhas edições e descobrir como se cria mais edições já que não entendo muito de códigos, e na última vez que vim aqui tava na casa dos meus primos só que a internet deles é lentona não dava pra fazer nada ,enfim. ~~ Eu usei o "nowiki" pra não aparecer a assinatura, mas pra fazer aparecer, é sempre quatro tils (ou então você clica no botão de assinatura no menu de edição), e aí aparece a assinatura junto com a hora e data da mensagem. Eu entendo se for uma página enorme tipo a página do Luffy na One Piece Wiki em inglês, mas os artigos aqui nem são tão grandes então eu acho que pode deixar normal mesmo. Quando você voltar a editar aqui, eu te ajudo a colocar as coisas nos padrões. 00h48min de 20 de maio de 2016 (UTC) Assim pretendo #_# Por fim agradeço pelo teu tempo e as boas vindas, e já que não tem membros ativos pra dar aquela moral ,(por hora eu também não posso dar esse suporte) vou dar um pulo aqui de vez em quando de qualquer maneira. Vlw e até logo *-* manga Você vai fazer os 500 e tantos páginas do manga? Acho que seria mais fácil fazer só as páginas dos 42 volumes porque vai dar menos trabalho. 21h36min de 24 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Problema não tem, mas como eu disse, se for fazendo capítulo por capítulo, vai ter que fazer também para os 500 e tantos capítulos do mangá original, e então seria muito mais fácil fazer só por volumes, o que daria bem menos trabalho. 22h18min de 25 de julho de 2017 (UTC) mano to muito por fora ó ,agora mesmo que eu to começando a assistir o Super ai tava bolando uns planos ja que a prdefiniçao que eu fiz nao é muito boa mas vou começar amanhã os do Dragon Ball antigo que ja tem lançado no brasil e esse agora que so tem on line kkkk ok eu vou criar a página do Volume 1 do mangá, aí vc olha e copia para ver como tem que ser. 22h41min de 25 de julho de 2017 (UTC) ajudou muito esse template vou começar amanha nesse mesmo padrão. Não ta dando de enviar imagem faço o que?. Aqui está normal. 20h43min de 28 de julho de 2017 (UTC) deixa ja resolvi lol por que você fez a do 30? Eu ia fazer na ordem 21h26min de 28 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Ah é ?mas eu só sei do dragon ball z nao assisti o clássico só vou fazer o que eu sei né....Aliás você sabe um site bom e grátis pra assistir o começo só acho em espanhol e no you tube nao tem E também vou fazer aquele template nessa semana to muito ocupada ,mas vou continuar as edições básicas. Dá Licença? Mano cê é foda, deixa eu editar um pouco né qual é... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk é que tava dando erro então eu fui arrumar, mas como os 2 editou ao mesmo tempo as vezes dá um bug. 19h15min de 10 de agosto de 2017 (UTC) Não interessa pô, sem querer discutir mas não mete a mão porque eu termino essa bagaça Ué eu não vou deixar a wiki com erros né 19h25min de 10 de agosto de 2017 (UTC) Mas eu concerto ué, vou vim todo dia não vou deixar de qualquer jeito é só ter paciência o_o olá majin boo